


Pequeñas cosas que no podré callar

by Thomary221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Niall, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: «No era un alfa como los demás, fuertes y decididos, era un poco descuidado y bocazas, estudiaba una carrera que era sólo digna para omegas o betas pero eso no le importa, tampoco es alto apenas una estatura promedio.Pero entre sus golpizas conoce a un omega el cual no se siente intimidado por su naturaleza, de lindas facciones e inseguridades de su propio ser, pero decidido si se trataba de amor.»





	Pequeñas cosas que no podré callar

Prácticamente estaba tirado en medio de todo el inmenso bosque que colindaba con la universidad a la cual asisto, en la carrera de Docencia escolar. 

La razón del porqué acabé así, es una muy sencilla, fui atacado por un grupo de alfas que se burlaban de mí al escoger una carrera más afines para un beta u omega. Bueno, soy un alfa y eso no quiere decir que tenga una fuerza descomunal como para defenderme de cinco estúpidos alfas.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía y no había ni una alma la cual podría ayudarme, en fin, mi olor de alfa se perdía entre toda la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, solo me quedaba respirar tranquilamente para que el dolor cesara y levantarme con los labios rotos, posible fractura de unas de mis costillas y una muy dolorosa contusión en la cabeza.  

Ser un alfa menudo no me ayudaba, la próxima le haría caso a Niall para hacer ejercicio y formar el cuerpo, ¿a qué si? 

—Mierda..., como duele. 

Los malditos podrían haberme matado sino fuera porque Nick —el único beta que estaba como campana— les dijera que con eso era suficiente y se largaron. 

—¿Q-Qué te ha pasado?

Una voz sonó entre todos los cantos de las aves del lugar y el sonido de otros animales, estaba tan inmerso en mi dolor que no había captado algún olor y eso era grave, joder, creo que han noqueado hasta mis sentidos alfas. 

—Uhm, ¿que sugieres qué me halla pasado? —algo de humor debía de tener entre toda esa mierda. 

—Uhmm..., ¿una golpiza o te has caído del árbol? 

Intenté reír pero mis costillas me lo impidieron y luego levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con un chico de rizos chocolates, ojos verdes que asemejan a esas piedras preciosas llamadas esmeraldas, hombros descubiertos por un suéter que se le cae y una especie de, ¿leggins?

Y joder su olor —lo cual recién capté debido a su cercanía— era tan dulzón, olía como si fueran cerezas envueltas en miel recién recolectada y mmm..., amo las cerezas. ¿Cómo no me he percatado de su olor? Ah sí, la golpiza y la sacudida de mis sentidos hechos puré.

—Hermosa tiara de flores, ¿flores de por acá, omega? 

Asintió efusivo y luego me ayudó a sentarme, y estaba reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar de dolor por lo sucedido a mi cuerpo.

—Creo que no te ves bien por esa mueca que haces..., voy a pedir ayuda, ¿si? —antes que se pusiera de pie le detuve.

—No hace falta, yo..., es decir solo deja que tome aire para levantarme e irme.

—Pero tus labios... 

—Ya dejaron de sangrar hace rato, la saliva ayuda mucho. 

Hizo una torcedura de su propia boca y se dejó sentar al frente de mí. Observé que deslizó hacia adelante el morral que tenía y hurgo en el buscando alguna cosa que no tenía ni idea.

—¡Aquí está! 

Noté que era una crema, racionó una cantidad en sus dedos y los llevó directo a mis labios, no me incomode por su atrevimiento ya que deseaba mi recuperación.

—Ayudará a que sane más rápido, terco alfa. 

Quería reír pero iba a joder el momento y mejor rodé los ojos ante su amplia sonrisa. 

—En mi defensa mis labios ya estaban sanando a los increíbles poderes de mi gran saliva —me jacte presuntuoso con mi comentario tan estúpido.

—Oh..., entonces me ayudas a lamer está herida de codo que me hice ayer —alzó su codo para mostrarme su corte.

—Lo haría pero tu herida se ve sospechosamente horripilante.

El rizado rompió a reír como su cuerpo esbelto se lo permitía. Al terminar abrazó su mochila y me vio con ojos curiosos, se juntaron sus piernas y parecía un animal curioso.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? 

—Para ser omega eres muy atrevido a hablar con un alfa, ¿no?

Bufó y fue su turno para rodar sus ojos.

—El que sea omega no impide que pregunte tan deliberadamente a un alfa, además no eres como esos alfas que te asalta a gruñidos o golpes a primera plana. 

—Buen punto... —suspiré resignado—, bueno, me han golpeado entre cinco alfas por una mierda de discriminación de clases, por estudiar docencia escolar siendo un alfa. 

—¡Que malditas personas! Es decir, grr... —su intento de gruñido se me hizo tan tierno—. Han podido matarte, alfa. 

—Lo sé, pero sigo vivo, omega. Tengo suerte que un beta con sentido los detuvo y echaran a cagar leches, sino te hubieras encontrado con mi cuerpo sin vida. 

—Gracias a Dios o si no iba a haber un segundo cuerpo, por mi parte desmayado, soy miedoso de primera con esas cosas. 

Esta vez mi risa sonó sin importar el dolor. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es que decirte «omega» cada ciertas palabras como que hace, ¿qué te falte el respeto? —de acuerdo, si mi padre me oyera decir esto, me tiraba de un puente al rebajar tanto mi naturaleza alfa.

—Harry Styles..., y no te preocupes me gusta como suena tu "omega". 

Sonreí sincero al escuchar sus palabras.

—Soy Louis Tomlinson y a mi también me gusta como dices "alfa".

—Eres un copión, Lou, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Claro no hay problemas, Harry. Y siguiendo con la presentación, ¿qué estudias?

—Arte. 

—¿En qué te especializas? ¿Año? Suena como interrogatorio...

—Óleo y estoy en mi segundo año —sacudió las manos para restar importancia—. Tranquilo, me encanta responder preguntas que pueda contestar. 

—Bien. Óleo, que interesante, yo estoy en mi cuarto año y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para Susu. 

—¿Susu? —su nariz se arrugó al no saber de qué se trataba.

—Mi gata que se queda sola en el departamento que ando pagando con el dolor de mi billetera. 

—¡Una gata! —sus ojos se iluminaron—, awww..., yo quiero tener animales pero mi madre no me deja porque dice que los voy a descuidar, pero no es así. 

—Madres..., sí, mi madre así se puso cuando se enteró que me llevaba a Susu a vivir conmigo. 

—Has de querer mucho a Susu...

—Es el único recuerdo de casa que tengo. 

Sí, porque mi casa queda al otro lado del continente, y yo aquí en una universidad que ha abierto sus puertas a un becado como yo. 

—¿Ya puedes ponerte de pie para que puedas irte a casa?

—Creo que sí, Harry. 

Me ayudó a levantarme e ir por mis cosas que quedaron en el último gran salón que estuve, al menos mis cosas seguían bien sin pistas de haber sido manipuladas. Harry insistió en llevarme a mi departamento pero se lo negué, era muy tarde para que un omega muy delicado como él éste fuera, así que no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y prometer que mañana me estaría buscando a la hora del almuerzo para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. 

Intercambiamos números. ¿Un alfa y un omega, amigos? Quién lo diría..., bueno, es algo normal mientras ninguna de las dos partes no quiere ser tomado ni nada por el estilo, pero lo más normal es que uno se junte con los de su naturaleza o con betas. 

En fin. 

•••

—¿Me estás diciendo qué Susu te trajo un pequeño ratón muerto hoy en la madrugada? 

—Sí, Harry, esa bola de pelos me asustó con un jodido ratón muerto...

Otra vez oí su escandalosa risa llenar el ambiente, más concretos el comedor escolar, el cual estaba abarrotado de centenares de universitarios, unos venían y otros se iban, alguno se echaban una mirada hacia nosotros con curiosidad y otros con, ¿asombro?

—Hey, Lou, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? —juntó sus dos manos en una suplica.

—Suelta...

—¿Puedes ser mi modelo el día de hoy? Claro, si no tienes clases entre las 15:00 y 16:00 horas...

—Tengo libre desde ahora hasta las 17:00 —puse un gesto dudoso para hacerle creer que me lo pensaba—. No lo sé, Harry...

—Tienes libre, no seas malo, alfa...

—Omega, me lo pones en contra medida si usas ese tonito...

Harry hizo un puchero más tierno y no pude aguantar más y afirmé con la cabeza.

—¡Yay! 

Por dios, hasta eso había sonado tan ilegalmente tierno, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos no he podido sacarlo de mi mente y eso es muy molesto cuando quieres estudiar. Una molestia tan agradable, algunas veces me pongo como un idiota cuando hace esas caritas tan dulces, y ha pasado un mes desde que lo conocí. Caritas tan dulces como los que tiene en su bandeja, apuntaría en un cuaderno que le regalaría una de esas en nuestro próximo almuerzo juntos.

—¿A dónde debo ir para encontrarte? 

—A la aula 505, piso tres a la derecha, Lou. 

—Me tendrás ahí, Harry. 

Mi diestra estuvo apunto de ordenar su tiara de flores azules cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien tiró de mí haciendo que cayera al suelo de inmediato.

—¿Qué mierdas andas haciendo con mi omega? 

«¿Su omega? ¿Qué?» me pregunté aún en el suelo.

A los segundos levanté la mirada y me encontré a un chico, que a juzgar por su apariencia era de la misma edad de Harry. 

—¿Tu omega? —me puse de pie con un indudable enojo. Mi alfa estaba furioso al creer que posiblemente Harry tenía una pareja, un alfa. 

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Liam? Tú no eres mi alfa... —escuché hablar a Harry y eso me tranquilizó demasiado. 

Un minuto, ¿por qué? No es que quisiera a Harry un omega sólo para mí, ¿no? Mierda, esto iba de mal a peor y mi instinto de alfa salió a flote.

—Ya lo has escuchado, no es tu omega, ¿cómo la ves, alfa denigrado? —empiezo a creer que yo solito me gano los golpes por mi gran bocota.

—Ni tuyo... —bramó Liam. Era un alfa muy testarudo. 

—Largo, Liam... —Harry se fue a mi lado para acurrucarse en mi regazo y yo no desaproveché el momento para tomarlo de la cintura, mi alfa actuó por mi pavoneándose ante la mirada de iracunda de Liam. 

—¿Dudando que no es mío? 

Y se largó echando humo y con la situación más calmada, Harry y yo rompimos a reír como hienas ante un público espectador quien no prestó ayuda y solo quedaron viendo cómo buitres la escena anterior. 

—Así ese tonto deja de acosarme..., le he dicho un millón de veces que no voy a ser su omega. 

—Dejando de lado su inestable control, ¿por qué no? 

Si Louis caga la situación. 

—¿Crees en almas gemelas, Louis? 

—Supongo que, ¿sí? Es que no lo sé..., si es cierto dudo que la encuentre...

—Yo sí y espero a la mía. 

Bien, no tengo oportunidad. Ahora sé que estoy descartado desde hace mucho. 

—Suerte entonces, Harry. 

•••

Odiaba eso con toda mi jodida existencia, de verdad quería tirarme del sexto piso desde mi departamento para ya no sentir el maldito dolor y calor. 

Estaba en celo. 

Estaba en mi décima hora y faltaban otras catorce más para terminarlo.

Era horrible sentir el dolor corporal, la abundante sed por la sudoración del cuerpo y las ganas incontrolables de tirarme a la lámpara. La paja en mi miembro ya no me satisfacía y hace media hora que me había venido, mi nudo ya empezaba a desinflamarse.

"Quiero a un omega" "Quiero a mi omega"

Mi alfa no dejaba de pronunciar aquello, lo repetía una y otra vez y era inevitable no pensar en Harry con esas contorneadas piernas que cuidaba, ni dudar de su excitante clavícula y diablos, el trasero que manejaba, y vaya, me gané otra dolorosa erección. 

—Hubiera nacido beta...

Mientras me hundía en mis dilemas, el timbre sonó y di un brinco en mi cama, ¿quién llamaba a mi puerta a esas horas? Ugh, debía ir aunque no me encontrara con todos mis sentidos, al menos tenía el intercomunicador. 

Solo portaba un chándal sin ropa interior adentro y sin remera puesta, de todos modos iba a regresar a seguir pajeándome en la cama hasta que el celo terminara.

—¿Si? 

—Louis, soy yo. Harry.

Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto. 

—H-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?   
    
—Has faltado hoy, ¿qué ha sucedido? Ni un mensaje te has atrevido a mandar.

Rayos, es que no quería que supiera que entraba en celo. 

—Yo..., nada. Solo un pequeño resfriado, nada malo —mentí de lo más bien, ¿no es así? 

—¡¿Resfriado?! Abre ahora, quiero verte... Eres un tonto, bueno para nada y sé que en vez de resfrío es una gripa. 

—De verdad... —rogaba para que me creyese, quería que se fuera de aquí.

"Mi omega" "Abre ya" "Quiero hacerlo mío" 

Mi alfa no estaba colaborando. 

—No suenas muy convincente, Lou  —me habló aún por el intercomunicador—. Si no abres ahora iré donde el casero, para que me abra la puerta, quieras o no. 

—Mierda. 

En un dos por tres ya tenía la puerta abierta con un Harry dentro, tomando mi mano y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo. 

—¿Contento? Ahora por favor te vas... —ni sabía porque cerré la puerta.

—¿E-Estás en celo?

«No, estoy con viruela» Pero me callé con mi sarcasmo. 

—Sí, y vete antes que haga una estupidez..., aún estoy mis putos cabales como para no estamparte contra la pared y hacerte mío. Sí, todo bien, Harry. 

—Y-Yo lo siento, Lou. 

—Sí, bueno. Vete ya. 

—Me tienes del brazo —su voz sonó cada vez más baja y joder se oía bien, así que lo solté rápido y abrí la puerta nervioso antes de perder todo control posible. 

—Perdón. Vete, por favor... —dolía todo y quemaba horrible. 

Pero lo que vino a continuación me dejó un poco fuera de juego, estaba siendo besado por el mismísimo Harry que no dejaba mi cabeza hace tres meses. Se encontraba restregando encima de mí y yo no podía controlarme más, ese K.O me dejó loco y hambriento de él tomé de sus piernas para que las enrede en mi cintura para caminar hacia mi cama. 

El beso tan cargado de deseo y pasión se hallaba en nuestras bocas.

—Quiero que me hagas tuyo, alfa.

«¿Cómo responder coherente ante eso?» Yo solo lo deposité en mi cama para besarlo una vez más, mientras mi alfa no paraba de gruñir ansioso. 

—Eso haré mi omega. 

«Mío, mío y sólo mío»

•••

—Joder, es el puto paraíso.

—Lou, ngh. Más....

Embestía contra Harry qué estaba totalmente mojado cuando saqué sus pantalones, disfruté de su sabor cuando me atreví a darle besos por esa zona. 

—¿Eres mi omega, no? ¿Solo mío? 

Mi alfa enloquecido por tantas sensaciones hablaba por mí. 

—Sí. Ahh..., soy tu omega. Solo tuyo, Louis. 

—Bien... —cernieron mis manos alrededor de su cintura para dar más impulso y golpear su punto que le llevaba a los gritos. 

Harry estaba debajo de mí, gimiendo fuerte, con las mejillas sonrojadas con las manos en mis hombros como punto de sostén y sus piernas a mis costados, abiertas. Lo quería alzar para que se sentara encima de mí, pero se que era doloroso, así que mi yo racional me controlaba, mi alfa ya hacía el trabajo de ser duro y demandante. 

—Louis, bésame.

No le negué ese pedido a mi omega. 

—Mierda, Hazz..., mi nudo ya esta creciendo. Debo salir.

—¡No! Lou, quiero sentirte. 

—P-Pero va a ser doloroso —chasqueo mi lengua— ni siquiera hemos usado protección, ¿usas anticonceptivos? El coito interrumpido no era seguro si mal no recordaba.

—No... —Pensé, «Mierda, alguien que me mate» Estúpido alfa, nunca hacía algo coherente, solo vino y se tiró a Harry— Aunque n-no me importaría llevar un hijo tuyo. 

¿Espera, qué? 

—¿Está tu omega hablando por ti? Porque mi alfa quiere descargarse dentro de ti, Hazz.

Escuché su risa ahogada. 

—Hablas con Harry. 

No esperé ni un momento más y seguí con mis estocadas, aún cuando mi nudo ya empezaba a crecer, salía y entraba de Harry, hasta que me quedé atrapado en él, sus paredes me apretaron y se sentía bien..., muy bien. 

—¿Me querías privar de esto, Lou? Eres cruel —gimió suavemente— Se siente tan bueno. Me siento lleno, Lou. 

Su cuerpo se contoneo para hundirse más y yo no sé donde encontraba mi conciencia ahora mismo, si estaba en la tierra o en los confines de la más placentera sensación. 

Pronto comencé a descargar dentro de Harry en grandes cantidades y él en su pecho en un ahogado gemido cuando tiró de si mismo.  

Y faltaban doceavas horas para que mi celo terminara. 

•••

—Cinco minutos más, Susu..., no es hora de ir a clases...

—Despierta, Lou.

«¿Harry? ¿Qué hace aquí?» Con esas preguntas me desperté por completo y al voltear mi cabeza vi a Harry usando camisa mía que le quedaba hasta los muslos y pude notar que se hallaba sin ropa interior, di un salto cuando todas mis memorias volvieron a mi persona y él empezó a reír suavemente.

—Hazz, diablos, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? 

Negó todas mis preguntas y me pasó una taza de té.

—Estoy bien. Aunque siento un poco de frío. Lou, ¿es normal sentirlo? 

Tomé grandes sorbos de mi té sin importar quemar mi lengua, dejé la taza en la mesa de noche y envolví a Harry entre mis brazos.

—Tengo que cuidarte luego de haberte anudado, Hazz, ¿por qué te has levantado sin despertarme?

—Tenía sed... Lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer. 

Fui una falla como alfa, deseé que puedan matarme. 

—No importa, Hazz... El frío que sientes es porque tu omega quiere el calor de mi alfa.

—Y-Ya veo... —se apretó más en mi pecho—. Lou, gracias por ser mi primera vez —escondió su rostro con sus manos.

«¡¿PRIMERA VEZ?!» grité en silencio.

—¿Eras virgen? Hazz, eres tonto... —le tomé del rostro, el cual fue adornado con un tono rojo—. Pude haberte hecho daño, soy un alfa medio imbécil cuando estoy en celo.  

—No lo has hecho, Lou —sonrió entre mis manos—. Fuiste muy consciente mientras lo hacíamos.

—Ni yo sé de donde he sacado fuerza de voluntad y mantenerme racional. Mi alfa solo gritaba: "Mío" "Mi omega" "Sólo nuestro" —hablé con una pobre imitación de voz de mi animal interior— recuérdame darme contra la estatua del patio. 

—No te lo voy a recordar, Louis... —se soltó de mi agarre para abrazarse a mi pecho de nuevo— ¿te sientes arrepentido de esto? ¿Qué me haya aprovechado de tu celo? Todo para que me hicieras tuyo.

—Espera —lo interrumpí— ¿sabías lo de mi celo? 

—Sacarle la verdad a ese beta irlandés fue tarea fácil.

—Ese traidor... ¿Cómo?

—No debe interesarte como lo hice, ahora contéstame, Lou. 

Mi alfa puede notar la inquietud del omega de Harry, asustado de escuchar una respuesta negativa.

—No. De hecho quiero hacerte mío ahora mismo, a mi celo le faltan un par de horas para acabar. 

—Hazme tuyo, alfa. 

Así pasé el día que restaba.

•••

—Harry, vamos pasando cinco tiendas y no decides que pantalones comprar. 

—Cállate. 

Bufé medio en broma cargando sus otras compras, le vi ponerse muchas prendas y había notado que le preocupaba su peso, su rutina era siempre pesarse. No miraba la balanza me lo pedía a mí, si pasaba de 65 me prohibía mencionar palabra alguna.

Luego, ahí esta nuevamente metiéndose en sus viejos jeans los cuales me gustan como le quedan. Yo como un bobo quedo viendo a mi omega y en un rato tengo a otros alfas viéndonos a lo cual gruño para que dejen de hacer eso y Harry va hacia mí, me da un suave beso para calmarme. 

—¿Lou, llevo hoy la tiara de colores o las azules?  

—Yo sé que quieres la azul..., es tu color favorito. 

Me ofrece una sonrisa y se la coloca, he notado que le encanta el azul, su cuarto es su viva imagen. 

—Cuida a Harry por favor, Louis. Es un pequeño revoltoso si se trata de viajes al mar. 

—¡Mamá! 

Anne, su madre ya me conoce y me confía la seguridad de Hazz, me dijo que soy el primer alfa que trae en casa y les digo: me siento muy feliz. Mi alfa aulla con la cola parada de alegría. 

—No se preocupes, Anne, lo cuidaré con mi vida. 

A veces no puedo callar cuando trato de explicarle los patrones que hace a diario cuando prueba un postre ó come chuches. 

Tampoco callo cuando empiezo a besar sus lunares en todo su cuerpo, uniéndolos y haciendo un camino el que sólo yo puedo recorrer. 

—Louis, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de almas gemelas?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ello? 

Estamos tomados de las manos mientras él esta echado en mi regazo iluminados con una manta de estrellas y con los ecos del océano.

—Ya la he encontrado. 

Trago saliva fuertemente, se que viene en seguida un "gracias por todo, Louis, pero esto acaba hoy", bien disfrute estos hermosas semanas. ¿Qué se le va hacer? No soy un alfa suficiente para Harry y, ¿a quién engaño? No soy alfa suficiente para nadie. 

Un alfa inseguro es lo que me faltaba ser. 

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar en alto? Te siento, Lou...

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —mi voz suena sin ánimo. 

—Eres un estúpido.

De acuerdo, cuando Harry empieza a decir cosas soeces nada va para bien. Se levanta para envolverse con una manta e ingresar a la casa de verano de sus padres y yo sin pensar más voy a su alcance. Lo encuentro entre el matorral de plantas que crecen cerca del lugar sollozando.

La he cagado. 

—Hazz, lo siento. Soy un imbécil.

—Uno muy grande... —se da la vuelta en mi abrazo para golpear mi pecho, mi alfa esta con la cabeza gacha, sumiso por haber echo llorar a su omega—, ni he terminado de contar todo y tú ya sacas conclusiones rápidamente, tonto...

—Pero, ¿qué hago entonces? Hazz, te vas a marchar de mi lado y no creo soportarlo...y estoy jodido. 

—Eres tú, Lou —me agarra de las mejillas para vernos a los ojos.

Sus ojos verdes son tan bellos y estoy reflejado en ellos, noto decisión en esas esmeraldas y me acuerdo de un viejo dicho: los ojos son las ventanas del alma. 

—¿No me mientes? 

Mi alfa ya se recuperó y esta aullando vencedor. 

—Eres mi único alfa, Lou...y eres el único padre del pequeño ser que tengo en mí. 

Bien después de mucho tiempo mi alfa y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo, estamos muy felices y decididos en cuidar a nuestro omega, y pronto nuestra familia.

—Dime que esto no es un sueño, Hazz.

—Es la realidad, Louis. 

Lo beso sin preámbulos.

La noche ha de estar fría pero ninguno de los dos lo notamos, el calor que nos inunda es tan grande y se siente bien. Todo esta bien. 

Esa noche permite que lo muerda, mis caninos desgarran su piel y quedará una cicatriz que jamás sera borrada, empiezo a lamer su herida para que sane rápido. Harry también muerde mi cuello por alguna razón y se lo permito. 

&&&

—Papá, ¿qué cosa hizo que te enamoraras de papá Louis?  

Escucho a Darcy hablar con Harry y yo estoy en el sofá supuestamente dormido, ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones, nuestra hija ya tiene 12 años. 

—Bueno... Tu papá era muy diferentes a los otros alfas, Darcy... —le escucho reír muy suave—, era muy cabezota y terco, también le gustó de él las arrugas que se forman cuando ríe, y su incontrolable amor hacia el té. Eso y entre otras pequeñas cosas me enamoró, pero la principal razón fue su forma dulce de tratarme. 

—Oh..., papá Louis era muy dulce. 

—Sigue siendo dulce, Darcy. 

—¡Sí! —una segunda voz se les une, era Matt nuestro segundo hijo de 10 años. 

—No hables tan alto, renacuajo, que vas a despertar a los gemelos. 

Sí, hace 8 meses nacieron nuestros gemelos Andrew y Jeremy. 

—De tu padre me enamoró las tiernas caras que hacia cuando me pedía comprarles dulces —hablé para unirme a ellos.

—¡Papito! —dijeron al unisono mis hijos mayores yendo hacia a mí para ahogarme en un abrazo. 

—Escuchando a escondidas, Lou. 

—Harry, mi alfa salta como cachorro cada vez que hablas con esa voz tan maternal, ¿qué decirte?

Rueda los ojos y se sienta a mi lado.

—Louis, debo decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me entrega un papel y su rostro ve al suelo como si hubiera maravillas en el.

—Lee.

Empiezo a leer el documento médico por lo que noto y...

—¡¿Tienes un mes de embarazo?!

Con una sonrisa me recibe mi omega y nuestro hijos van a felicitarlos, nuestra familia esta creciendo más y no me queda de otra que abrazarlo.

Estoy feliz. 

Mi alfa se regocija porque su manada crece. 

¿Quién iba a pensar que luego de una golpiza conocería a mi alma gemela?


End file.
